Cinnibalism- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: If a character is the literal definition of a Cinnamon Roll, and they eat a Cinnamon Roll, is it considered Cannibalism? Rated T because I'm Paranoid.


When Adrien walked into the classroom after lunch, he didn't expect the sweet, delectable, irresistible, warm, and welcoming smell of fresh-baked goods to envelop his very being like a warm hug.

' _That's right,'_ He thought, placing a hand to his growling stomach as he took another deep noseful of the smell. ' _It's the first Monday of the Month.'_

It was a tradition that had started a few months ago- they would all pitch in as much as they could over the month, and Marinette would use the money to buy pastries from her bakery the first Monday of the month. Tom and Sabine discounted it of course, so it was half off. The project had started when Mme. Bustier had taught them how to open a bank account, and Chloe had asked 'what's the use of saving up money if you're not gonna use it?'

After telling her parents, Tom and Sabine had proposed a deal with Mme. Bustier. If the class opened up a joint Bank Account for everyone in the class, and everyone deposited a set amount of money every month, they could buy some pastries for the whole class to share to celebrate their victory using the said Bank Account.

 _Those thirty euros were SO worth it._

' _I wonder what it is this time.'_ He thought, trying to look over everyone's heads- all gathered around Mme. Bustier's desk where Marinette and Alya were handing out the treats. When he finally got a peek, he couldn't help but internally drool.

 _Cinnamon Rolls._

"Dude!" Nino exclaimed enthusiastically, lightly hitting his bag. "You look like you're in Heaven! What did Marinette bring today?"

"Cinnamon Rolls." He informed, already imagining the warmth, taste, and feel of the delectable pastry in his mouth.

"Woah, Mari must've hit the jackpot!" Nino tried to get a peek of the treasure and then whistled. " _Dude."_

"What?"

"Some of them are Ladybug and Chat Noir themed!" Nino laughed. "Oh, Alya _must've_ had a meltdown! I gotta find her!"

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir themed?_

He didn't even care about his diet anymore- all he wanted was to eat one of these blessings that were a rarity in his life.

However, by the time he got to the front, the only Cinnamon Rolls left were some normal ones and Chat Noir themed ones. The Ladybug ones were all gone. He sighed slightly, a bit sad that he couldn't try his Lady's themed rolls, but glad that he'd still be able to have one.

"Hey, Marinette." He looked up at her and smiled what he was told was his best smile. She jumped and looked at him with wide eyes, her face going red.

"H-Hi, Adrien!" She greeted enthusiastically. "Wha- How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could have a-" He glanced down, noticing that there were fewer Chat Noir Cinnamon Rolls than normal ones. "Chat Noir Cinnamon Roll, please." He smiled sheepishly.

He had expected Marinette to nod and hand him a Cinnamon Roll with a smile. Instead, her eyes grew wide in an almost horrified way.

"But-But that's cannibalism." She said. Adrien jerked back in shock, blinking several times.

Cannibalism?

How was eating a Cinnamon Roll cannibalism?

Wait…

 _Did she know that he was Chat Noir?!_

Alya laughed as Marinette's face burned as red as his Lady's suit, only serving to confuse Adrien more.

"Oh, Adrien," Alya slung her arm over Marinette's shoulders. "You do realize that, for everyone in this class, you're classified as a Cinnamon Roll, right?"

"I'm classified as a _what?"_

"A Cinnamon Roll." Mylene supplied happily.

"Because you're so kind and sweet!" Rose cheered, and Juleka nodded from beside her. Adrien looked around and watched as all of his classmates nodded in serious agreement. When he looked back over at Marinette, she still seemed to look embarrassed.

He didn't want her to be embarrassed, but he also really not only wanted to eat a Cinnamon Roll, but to make a joke of this subject.

An idea sparked in his eyes, and he knew that if Ladybug ever heard of this she'd skin him alive.

"What if we pretend that I'm someone else?" He asked smoothly- practically oozing confidence as he leaned on the table almost flirtatiously. "Like Chat Noir? Could I have a Cinnamon Roll then?" ' _Purrincess?'_ He added on in his thoughts. Marinette was completely red, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as she stared at him. "And a normal one, please. That way it's paw-sitively _not_ cannibalism." He flashed a quick wink at her, and Marinette squeaked.

"S-S-S-Sure!" She barely managed to get out. "L-L-Let- Let me- I-I'll- Uh-"

"Wow, Agreste," Alya laughed as she reached into the box and pulled out one of the heavenly objects. "I don't think I would have suspected that from you in a million years! You sounded just like Chat Noir!" Adrien froze for a moment but replied just as flawlessly as he accepted the rare, gooey treat.

"Heh, I guess you can say it's the model in me." He was sure to flash them a perfect model smile as he stood up straight. "Thank you for the Cinnamon Roll, Marinette."

"I-I, Y-Y-You're, Uh-, Y-You're W-Welcome!" Marinette squeaked out. Adrien walked (okay, sauntered) off with his prize, sitting down at his seat and taking a victorious bite into the delectable delicacy.

 _Definitely_ worth it.


End file.
